Hearts in Love Yet Apart and Blind
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: Pairings IxR LxP MxK PxT ZxK. DONE! Warning Musa Rox and I are going to bash Masaya.
1. Ichigo

I was thinking of this on the way back from my orthodontist so don't laugh.

I'm so torn inside.

I'm supposed to love one but I love another.

What am I supposed to do?

I love Aoyama-kun like a brother not like the way I love him.

Whenever he gets near me my heart races and I can be strange.

I blush and I yell.

But when he touches me that all goes away and my passion for him runs through my veins like a fireball straight to my heart.

He's in my head; he's in my heart, yet I'll never tell him.

How could I?

He loves another,

Or does he?

I thought he hated me,

I mean look at the way he treats me!

Who would love a man like that?

Apparently me, and another.

They go out and they flirt and when I see them it makes me want to cry.

I love him but if I tell him it could break up the team.

So I'll close my mouth and keep it to myself.

Killing myself from within.

Until his eyes open to the fact I love him in my silent reverence.

Oh, why can't he see that I act that way to try and hide my true feelings?

Please hear the calls my heart sends to you!

See the love shining in my eyes,

Tell me you too have always loved me since the day we met,

That fateful day my life was turned upside down,

I've loved you since the day you told me my future,

I may not have realized it until to late,

But now I do and my heart aches at the site of you,

The way your hair glistens in the sun,

How your eyes penetrate into my soul,

How come you missed that hint in my heart?

What happened to that soul-searching gaze that you would bore into me with?

Why did you not go into my heart to see the one you so hated was not the one I loved?

Why must you miss my true intentions?

Why am I dieing over you?

I hope you realize whom she's talking about. Because I'm not telling, or at least not till next chapter.


	2. Ryou

I do not own TMM.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

I love her,

Does she love me?

I know I act as if I don't care,

As if she doesn't matter to me,

And as if my girlfriend is better for me.

She's not,

She's not the girl I want,

She's not the girl I need,

I need her,

I need my angel that saved me from the depths of dispair,

The girl with pink hair,

I love her and that's all there is to know.

But still,

We fight,

We argue,

We say things to each other I know we don't mean,

But when I hold her close,

It's like my troubles go away,

Her smile makes the darkness seem light,

And her touch sends me rocketing to cloud nine.

Oh what am I to do?

What am I to say?

When there's another girl who loves me that way,

The sad story is,

That I love one,

But not the one who loves me,

I don't even know how my angel feels about me!

I will tell her some day.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Okay so you know who the first was right? It was Ichigo, this one is Ryou as you all guessed. Now if anyone can guess who of the rest of the Mews I would pair Ryou with you can guess the last girl, her point of view will be posted next.


	3. Lettuce

I do not own TMM

_Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z_+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z**+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+**

I see the way he looks at her,

I thought she was my friend!

How could she steal the only one I've ever loved!

I feel torn,

Between my friendship,

And my love,

Why does love have to hurt this way?

Shouldn't it be pure?

Shouldn't it be wonderful?

Then why does it seem so hard,

So cold,

So uninviting?

I see the way they act when he touches her,

They blush they act cool,

But I'm no fool.

How could he!

I love him with my whole being,

My soul,

My heart,

My body,

I think and feel him every second of every waking day!

Yet he doesn't care!

Well if that's the way you'll be,

I'll tell you what I know,

And I'll tell you good bye with tears in my eyes,

And I'll try to move on,

But I'll still be yours,

Forever.

_Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z_+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z**Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z**

I hope you've figured out who this trio is because the next chapter kinda sums it up. There's a breakup and a get together! O.O Note there is always going to be a trio except with Pudding because otherwise I'd need to make a new character. XD Which means for each trio there will be 4 chapters and with couples 3. And then I have to make a conclusion! O.O I better get started.

P.S. Today's my birthday and I turned twelve!


	4. Collision Course IXRXL

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

"Hey Ryou we need to talk," Lettuce said at about 3:00 one afternoon. She and her boyfriend walked down to the basement and Ichigo sighed. "Ichigo you could just tell him you know," Minto commented from her usual spot in the cafe as Ichigo went to clean up a plate Pudding had broken. "She's right you know," Zakuro said as she went to seat a customer and Minto beamed with pride. Ichigo nodded and said, "But they're dating, and I don't want to break up the team," Zakuro and Minto swung around to face Ichigo, "We thought you were talking about Kishu/Masaya!" Ichigo looked at her feet and frowned. "Ichigo, Lettuce loves him but I see how you look at each other I think you should go for it," Zakuro said. Minto looked shocked, "But onee-sama like she said it'll break up the team!" "No it won't I think you'll find that she's crying because she's breaking up with him because she knows you love each other," Zakuro finished and walked away.

Ichigo was almost to the bottom of the stairs when she heard Lettuce sobbing. "Lettuce why are you crying?" She heard Ryou asked. "You don't love me, I've seen the way you look at her! Don't lie to me anymore Ryou, you don't love me do you?" Lettuce answered in-between sobs. "Your right, I'm sorry, I realized too late I love you, as a sister," Ryou said hanging his head. "That's why I'm letting you go, I love you enough to know you'll be miserable the rest of your life if you don't have her, I'll always love you," Lettuce said and kissed his cheek and ran straight into Ichigo, "Go get him Ichigo," She said and smiled through her tears and Ichigo nodded saying, "Thank you," And she walked over to Ryou and put her small hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo?" He said turning towards the pink eyed, pink haired girl. "Ryou, I'm sorry," She whispered. "For what?" Ryou asked. "For loving you," She said as her pink eyes started to water and glisten in the light from the computers. "How could you say something like that?" He asked his eyes glistening as well. "Because I broke you and Lettuce up, I never meant..." She started when a finger met her lips. "No I broke us up, I didn't love her and she figured it out," Ryou said. "Who?" Ichigo asked eyes still shimmering afraid he didn't love her. "You," He said simply and kissed her on the lips. He felt tears running down her cheeks and he pulled away and asked, "What's wrong?" "I thought you didn't love me! And now I find out you do, I love you Ryou," She said and they kissed again.

123456789101112

I hope you liked the first part of the story next up a Minto triangle! We will here from one of the people who loves her first.  
WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME BASHING IN CHAPTER 8!


	5. Keiichiro

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

She's beautiful,

I can't deny it,

But that's not what I love,

It's her heart,

I can see it when no one else can,

What she says in her normal tone could mean more than they appear,

But no one can see it,

Under that tough exterior she's a jewel inside.

She's a star,

She's a model,

She's to good for me,

But I love her anyway,

The magazines may claim that someone has stolen her heart,

But they lie,

She's stolen mine.

I don't care what my friends might say,

"She's not going to fall in love with you,"

"She hates you,"

"You're just the kitchen chef at a place where she works!"

They may say but I'll always love her,

Forever and for always,

Just like her song,

"Dasuike,"

Forever and for always,

She has my heart,

Forever and for always,

She steals my breath away,

Forever and for always,

She's untouchable,

Forever and for always,

I'll love her,

Forever and for always,

Dasuike.

123456789101112

Aw poor guy. Now obviously it's Keiichiro and Zakuro but whose the third? It's Pai but how will this work itself out? Only I know! MWHAHAHAHA! I have to thank anime-manga-twist and Musa Rox because they have been very nice and have read the whole thing so far and they listen to me gloating about knowing where this is going so cookies for them both! ((hands them cookies)) BYE!


	6. Zakuro

I don't own

123456789101112

He's plain,

Plain yet exquisite,

I love him,

It's true,

The one man who could steal my breath away,

Has stolen my heart.

I hear him sing to himself my song,

"Dasuike"

How I wish he would sing it to me,

How I wish he would hold me and never let go,

Yet there is another,

His gray gaze penetrating deep,

I know the other loves me as well,

But he also knows I'm untouchable,

He knows I love another,

He knows,

And he doesn't.

He ignores it,

He comes every night and watches me practice my song,

I feel his stare,

But I ignore it,

I pretend he doesn't exist,

I know it sounds cold,

I know it sounds cruel,

But he isn't mine,

And I'm not his,

While the gray stare penetrates,

The chocolate brown melts,

I melt in his eyes,

I wish that I wasn't famous,

Because then they'd leave me alone when I fall in love,

They say someone has stolen my heart,

And they're right,

My gentleman.

I want to kiss his face,

I want to be close to him,

Press my body close to him when we touch,

But it's forbidden,

I'm making a fool of myself,

A crazy fool in Love,

A crazy fool in Love,

I'm in Love.

123456789101112

Awe how sweet.


	7. Pai

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

I'm not your normal person,

As a matter of fact I'm not even human,

But while on this mission I fell in love with one,

One of those vile humans,

One of the people destroying the Earth,

But these mews, they were different than what Deep Blue had told us humans were like.

They cared, and they took care of the planet,

Kishu, Tart, and I we lost our passion for destroying them,

We all fell in love.

What are we to do?

I watch her as she sings her song,

Practicing to perfect,

To amuse those people,

Those other humans.

She's beautiful,

She's smart,

She's witty,

She's alone,

I love her,

But she ignores me,

I wonder if she even knows,

I battle her every day just to tell Deep Blue we're still trying,

But we never really fight,

We just dance in a complicated circle,

Fight,

Love,

Hate,

Protection,

Fight,

Love,

Hate,

Protection,  
In a circle that will never end until one of us chooses a different path,

We will dance.

123456789101112

O.O OOOH what happens next????


	8. Collision Course PXZXK

I don't own TMM.

123456789101112

"RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" Mew Zakuro shouted and aimed yet another attack at Pai. Pai merely dodged, "Zakuro seriously I just want to talk!" He said. "NO YOU DON'T! You want to use that second I let my guard down to hit me with an attack," She said and prepared to unleash another attack. "STOP! I love you," Pai said as quickly as he could before she hit him again. "I know," She said lowering her weapon and dropping it. "You do?!" He answered excitedly. "Yes, but I don't love you," She said and ran back to the cafe leaving him there stunned.

When she came bursting through the doors only Keiichiro was there cleaning up the cafe before he went home for the night. When she ran in her hair was ruffled and she was still in her mew uniform and she was sweaty. "Zakuro-chan are you alright?" He asked walking over to her and handing her a towel. "NO!" She screamed and then muttered, "Gomen Keiichiro-chan," he nodded and smiled helping her to sit down on one of the many pink couches. As she sat her black jean mini skirt, purple velvet tube top, black half jean jacket, and black leather knee high boots that she had been wearing before Pai appeared reappeared on her body and Keiichiro sat down next to her. "Zakuro you can tell me what's wrong, you know that," He said. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something then closed it again and looked at her boots. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?" He asked again. "Yes, I want to ask you a rhetorical question," She said and looked up at him, "If you loved someone but you didn't know if the person loved you back and someone else loved you as well what would you do?"

"You're asking me to help you choose between your true love and Pai aren't you," Keiichiro said. Zakuro looked shocked and asked, "How?" "I love you too," He answered and she smiled that mysterious smile of hers and they leaned towards each other and kissed as Pai watched from outside. 'I suppose she's happy and that's all that matters.' And he teleported back to the ship with a new mew popping into his head for no apparent reason...

123456789101112

DUN!!! I'm doing Minto next because she's the only mew left that needs to decide whom she loves so no asking for different ones!!!


	9. Masaya

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

I'm not supposed to love her,

People think I love her friend,

But I don't.

She's refined,

Cool,

Calm,

In control,

She's my love,

Who are you to love someone of such high social rank?

I'm the one who can love her forever.

I'm the one, who really does love her,

I don't see her much but I know she's wonderful.

She's a bird in flight,

She's a ballerina,

She's a beauty to behold,

She's my Minto.

If I had one sentence to say to her,

With any length of words,

I would say this,

I, Aoyama Masaya, love you, Aizawa Minto, forever and for always like someone should, and I will always love and protect you even if it should cause me to fall or die, Dasiuke.

I love you.

Be mine,  
Forever.

123456789101112

I know I know cheesy! Well Masaya is cheesy so I had to take on the character, it was kinda sweet though, well please review and I'll be back soon with Miss Minto!


	10. Minto

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

I am rich,

I am a snob,

I am beautiful,

I am a Bird Mew,

I am in Love.

What am I supposed to do?

It's forbidden!

He's not one of us!!!

But he's handsome,

He's a hunk,

He's smart in his own psychotic way,

And he loves me.

What am I supposed to do?

What am I supposed to do?

I have to make up my mind,

Because there is another,

He is more normal,

But he's annoying,

Crazy,

Because I really don't think,

He loves me for me,

I think he wants my money,

I'll ignore him,

And tell the one I love,

That I do,

Forever,

I'm his.

123456789101112

I'm not into this one so it's a pile of crap... XD


	11. Kishu

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

She's a flower,

She's a bird,

She's a mew,

And I'm no human,

What am I to do?

I'm in love with her,

Pai, Tart, and I came to destroy them,

We can't do it,

He may have gotten his heart ripped out of him,  
But that won't happen to me.

I used to love Ichigo,

My little Koneko,

But I realized that the one fighting beside her was more beautiful,

More refined,

She was mine.

Now that scum Masaya loves her,

And who knows how she feels!

What am I to do?

I have to tell her,

But when?

How?

Why?

Because I can't stand it anymore,

I need her,

I want her,

I'm going to have her.

I'm coming for you my little birdie!

123456789101112

O.O Awesome!!!!!


	12. Collision Course MXMXK

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

"Mint Echo!" Minto yelled and sent another attack at the huge wolf Chimera. "Nice one Birdie!" Kishu yelled from above. The Blue Knight appeared and said, "Don't call her that you idiot!" And slashed at Kishu but missed. "Hey look aren't you supposed to be protecting Ichigo, Masaya?" Minto asked. "No, She has another Knight in Shining armor now," Masaya said and pointed to a new figure that appeared. "Ryou, you didn't..." She said and saw Ryou transform into the White Knight. She turned back to Masaya and slapped him, "I don't need some goodie-goodie-two-shoes-back-stabbing-dumb-ass protecting me!" She flew off and helped Ichigo, Ryou, and Lettuce defeat the wolf Chimera and at the end she returned too normal.

"Good job Birdie!" Kishu said and kissed her on the cheek, for a few seconds she stood there stunned then yelled, "YOU BASTARD I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ICHIGO!" "Nope," Kishu said and teleported next to her took her waist and teleported again, "I _love_ **you**," And with that teleported them to her room. "What?" She whispered when he set her down on her bed. "I love you Birdie, that's what," He said again and stood standing on one leg looking out her window leaning on the window's edge with his elbow. She stood and walked towards him, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I thought you would hate me or worse try to kill me," He said sighing. "Never," She said and rested her head on his shoulder and he looked pleasantly surprised so he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Because I love you." And they kissed.

123456789101112

I know I know I'm losing my touch... But! I shall regain it with the next couple. Now as you have noticed I have run out of triangles so we're switching to COUPLES!!!! That means we are nearing the end... v.v Oh well. I have to finish Kish's Tragedy of Love at some point. ((Sweatdrops))


	13. Pudding

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

He's my midget,

Yes he is,

I love him,

Even if I'm young,

Just a girl of 12,

But I know he's gonna me mine.

Because I love him,

And I know he loves me.

We kissed once,

Though most people wouldn't consider it a kiss,

I was giving him a candy,

Oh well,

That's when I knew I loved him,

And I couldn't live without him,

He can't deny me that feeling,

This warm and loving feeling,

One I've never had before,

I love my brothers and sisters but not the same way,  
This is true love,

The one that you can only wish for,

And usually only happens in dreams,

Or fairy Tales,

Or movies.

But this is real,

This is Love,

And I'm gonna tell him tonight,

I'm going to hold him close,

And tell him softly,

That I will forever and for always love him,

Even if he doesn't love me,

I shall always,

Forever and For Always,

Be his little Monkey.

123456789101112

How sweet.


	14. TarutoTartTarTar

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

We came to Earth to take back a planet Deep Blue said we held claim to,

That's were I met her.

The little ball of sugar,

Bouncing,

Jumping,

Flipping through the air.

I made myself hate her,

It didn't work.

Kishu asked me why I hated her when I obviously didn't,

I told him I did hate her.

I lied to myself for a year,

I should have just told the truth,

Well she showed me the truth.

The day we left I went to see her,

She popped a candy in her mouth,

I thought she was going to eat it,  
She didn't,

She leaned in and kissed me,

Popping the candy in my mouth with her tongue.

I realized that I loved her,

I couldn't lie anymore,

But I still left.

Kishu and Pai went back a few days ago,

Maybe I'll follow,

I want to see her,

I want to share the container of Gumdrops with her,

I want to tell her how I feel,

I'm going to go,

I'm going to find her,

And I'm going to tell her how I feel,

And wait for an answer,

Good or Bad,

I'll love her forever.

12345678910112

KAWAII!!!! I lOOOOOve this couple and I loved writing their poetry! I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!


	15. PXT Moments to Remember

I don't own TMM and if I've rotted from the sweetness of this chapter by the end don't be surprised... XD

123456789101112

One day Pudding was on her way home after buying food for her brothers and sisters when someone said, "Hi, Pudding," from behind. Her eyebrows moved into a quizzical expression because she didn't recognize the voice. "You stupid Monkey turn around!" The voice said again this time her face lit up, only one person called her that. As she spun around she dropped her bags and shouted, "TART!" And hugged the tall figure around his middle, "You've grown, and I didn't recognize your voice," She said staring into those soft brown eyes.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face, "I see you've dropped saying na no da after every sentence and you grew your hair, you've matured," He answered the tall blond that was still hugging him; her hair was to her shoulders in a ponytail. "Yeah, you wanna come over to my house Tar-Tar?" She asked smiling as he frowned when she called him by his nickname. He helped her carry her bags inside and put the contents away. "Pudding-chan what is that?" Hancha asked.

"You mean who, and this is Tart," Pudding said while Tart tried to cover his ears. Hancha laughed and said, "Sorry mister," and left to do his homework. "It's so good to see you!" Pudding said for the 21st time. "I know, I missed you," Tart said hugging the teenager around her shoulders. "You still got that jar of Gumdrops?" He asked and she blushed at the memory of the candy drop incident. He too blushed but she went to her room and got the jar. "Well the jar's a little dusty but they should be okay," She said reappearing out of the other room. He took the top and pulled out a yellow one and ate it. She just smiled and looked distant with tears welling up in her eyes.

He looked up at her and asked her, "What's wrong Pudding?" She shook her head and half smiled and said, "Nothing," He didn't believe her and pulled her close to him and she collapsed crying into his chest, "Are you sure?" "No, I love you and you hate me! You came back just to tease me!" She sobbed burying her head farther into his shirt. "Is that why you think I came back?" He asked shocked. She nodded into his shirt and looked up and his face which looked hurt. "I came back to tell you how I feel! I LOVE YOU PURIN FON!" He shouted and she fell to the floor and looked at him with a shocked/happy/sorry look. "I'm sorry," he said and fell to the ground on his knees as her eyes filled with tears again, "I didn't mean to yell at you," He said. She started to cry and he got more and more apologetic. She finally said, "Stop, you don't need to apologize, I love you, too," She said and held onto his shirt and he pulled her close and held her like that for hours, them there on the floor Pudding sitting and being held by her love Tart, who was kneeling on the floor holding her, with the jar of abandoned candy drops laying on its side with the contents spilling on the floor forming a heart with random drops around it.

123456789101112

**((Cries))** oh how wonderful!!!!


	16. Lettuce 2

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

I felt torn apart from what I had just done,

When I bumped into him,

I asked him what was wrong when I saw his face,

He said he had just be rejected,

I said the same.

He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and said, "Weren't you dating?"

I nodded and looked at my feet and told him what happened,  
He laughed and said that sounded kinda like what had just happened to him,

I smiled and we went deeper into the park and just stood talking by the lake till sunset when I said I had to go home,

He nodded, took my hand, and took me home.

I thanked him and went inside,

I ate dinner and then did my homework,

But I couldn't get him out of my head,

I had to see him again,

And I did.

The next day in the park after school he jumped out of a tree and we talked and ate some ice cream till sunset.

Again he took my hand and took me home,

I ate and did my homework,

Those two days I didn't show up for work.

I had five messages on my cell phone,

"Lettuce are you okay? We really want you to come back to work, we miss you. It's just not the same without you," Ichigo had said.

Minto had said she needed someone to bring her, her tea without yelling at her,

Pudding said she missed her Onee-chan,

And Zakuro, well, said something about I couldn't hide from what had happened forever,

And he called.

The one I left,

He sounded really sorry,

He said he felt like part of him was missing,

Because I was his sister.

I wasn't really,

But he said that's how he felt.

I forgave him the instant I left that basement.

And I fell in love with the other.

And I'm going to tell him,

I just need to know when,

I need to know how,

And I need to know,

Am I telling myself the truth?

123456789101112

Very touching, what do you think?


	17. Pai 2

I don't own TMM

123456789101112

As I left from spying on Zakuro and Keiichiro from outside the cafe I went back to the ship where the green mew popped into my head,

I couldn't get her out of my head no matter how much data I went through!

I Thought I was in love with another,

When really it was her friend my heart was fighting for.

What am I supposed to say?

We've gone to the lake every night for a week,

Just to talk and eat Ice Cream,

How am I supposed to explain,

That I love her?

Do I just tell her?

Do I make some sneario up and ask her about it?

What am I supposed to do!

DAMN IT! Stupid Feelings!

Confusing,

Befuddling,

Annoying,

Wonderful,

Awesome,

Overwhelming,

Feelings.

What am I to do?

What am I to say?

I thought I loved another,

Turns out that's not what my heart was trying to say.

I love you,

Lettuce,

My beautiful,

Little,

Flower.

My Love.

123456789101112

Well it's kinda boring and not a really good one but I'm almost done and I might do a sequel but I have to finish the next chapter of KTOL before one of my reviewers from that story decides to kill me... XD


	18. AN

Okay Hi all! Since you have been such nice reviewers I'm going to give you the chance to pick some Ideas. This is all for the last I repeat the **_last_** chapter.

IXR: Pick One.

They get engaged.

Turns out she's pregnant.

Both.

ZXK: Pick One.

She and him tour the world.

They get engaged.

She's pregnant by a reeeeaaaallllly big number of months.

MXK: Pick One.

They get engaged.

Move to his planet.

He moves into a new house with her.

PXT: Pick One.

He moves in with her.

They move into the cafe.

Her Dad comes back to Japan to take her back home and they move away together.

LXP: Pick One.

They open a bookshop together.

They open a new private school together.

They get engaged.

All of the Above.

Gang: Yes or No Question.

Should they all live as a big happy family in the same house?

Okay thank you! Please answer these questions so I can get started!


	19. LXP Moments to Remember

Okay so I probably should have written this before the AN but... anyway you all knew that Lettuce and Pai were going to be together!!! It's too easy!!!! Anyway I don't own TMM but some day I might!!!

123456789101112

Lettuce was standing outside the entrance to a park one Saturday afternoon waiting for someone. Suddenly a figure with purple hair that was taller than she jumped out of a tree. "Pai, come on I already found where the ice cream vendor moved to today," She said as they walked into the park together with a couple she knew watching and then following.

When they reached the lake they bought their ice cream and started to talk. "When I get older my dream is to open a school for children with disabilities," Lettuce said, "But I'd also like to open a Bookshop," She sighed, "But they're just dreams," Pai smiled and said, "We could turn them into reality together," He said and she cocked her head. "I realized after I let Zakuro go that she wasn't the one my heart was aching for, Lettuce, I love you," He said and looked deep into her eyes and pulled her close with the sun setting on the other side of the lake. Her eyes started to water as a crescent moon smiled caressed her face, "I love you, too, Pai," She said and they kissed with the same couple that had been following them earlier being joined by another.

"Lettuce! Yay!!! You've got a boyfriend!" Ichigo shouted and looked shocked that the words had come out of her mouth as Lettuce and Pai jumped back three steps from each other. "So this is where you've been this past week, hanging out, and making out, with Pai," Ryou said and then followed with, "We were all starting to get worried," Lettuce smiled and said, "Gomen, I'm very sorry everyone."

"Don't be, just enjoy his company, I knew he never really loved me," Zakuro said appearing out of the shadows with Keiichiro. "Thanks, I think," Pai said and stood there with a very un-Pai-like smile on his face. "Come on let's go back to the cafe and tell everyone!" Ichigo said and started running her mouth about true love on the way to the cafe as the couples held hands and smiled at each other.

123456789101112

I know a very unusual ending for one of my chapters. But the votes are still coming in and they can continue coming in until the 12th on the morning of the 12th the polls are closed! That means at 12:01 A.M. November 12th my time the votes that come in no longer count. You can vote multiple times but make sure you vote for all the things you want not just to one question.


	20. The End

Thank you for voting now on with the show!!!

123456789101112

As they all gathered in the main room in the cafe a lot of noise was made. All the boys were gathered in a circle and chatting about things and so were the girls. Ichigo seemed especially excited, no one had figured out why yet and even Ryou was perplexed.

"I don't know what's got her so happy and excited," He commented when Keiichiro asked him about it.

"Well I guess we'll have to ask her after you tell her your good news!" Keiichiro said and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryou said and took Ichigo's hand pulling her upstairs into his room.

"Ryou? What are you doing?" She asked as he turned and started looking out of the window.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked.

"Of course! How could I forget?" She said and stood next to him.

"You remember the day I broke your heart?" He asked. She nodded, noticing a bump in his pocket and cocking her eyebrows. "You remember the day I told you I loved you?" He asked. She nodded again and her eyes got big as his hand went into his pocket and he got down on one knee. She just stared at him, he look so wonderful, like an angel, with the moonlight shining on his hair, and that loving look he was giving her. "Momomiya Ichigo, I love you with all my heart and I know you love me, so Ichigo, Strawberry, will you marry me?"

She screamed, "YES! YES! YES!!!!! OF COURSE!" He smiled and took her into a passionate kiss.

"Now what's had you all happy and excited these past few days?" He asked when they broke for air.

"Well you know that one night?" She started and looked at her feet in an embarrassed way.

"No... way..." He said.

She looked up and smiled, "I'm a few weeks pregnant!" Ryou fainted. Everyone downstairs heard a loud thump and decided to run upstairs and find out what happened.

They found Ichigo bending over him on the floor with a big rock on her finger and an unconscious Ryou. "What happened here?" Minto asked.

"Well he asked me to marry him, I said yes, then I told him I'm pregnant," She said and Minto's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

"No way! YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Pudding screamed completely ignoring the last thing Ichigo said.

Ryou woke up and said, "You're kidding right?" She shook her head and he held his head saying, "Oh boy..."

"It could be oh girl!" Lettuce said trying to make a joke and everyone sweat dropped.

"Zakuro?" Keiichiro said. Zakuro turned to look at him and had a quizzical look on her face when she saw the emotions that were swimming in his eyes. He took her hand and pulled her away to the large kitchen in which they had, had so many moments together.

"Keiichiro what is it?" She asked as he motioned for her to sit.

"Zakuro you know how much I love you, and I want that love to be forever," He said and got down on one knee, "Fujiwara Zakuro will you marry me?"

"Only if you come on tour with me!" She said and they kissed.

"I suppose that's a yes then?" He said smiling.

"Yes," She answered and they kissed again. By the second kiss everyone was watching them.

"Aw how sweet," Lettuce said and Ichigo nodded both holding onto their man's arm.

"To bad we're to young to get engaged!" Pudding said and laughed.

"So? We could still move in together," Tart said and Pudding screamed glomping poor Taruto.

"YAY!" She yelled.

"That reminds me, I just bought a new house so we can keep the team together! We can all move in together as soon as we pick out our rooms decorate and Zakuro and Keiichiro get back from their tour," Minto said, "Let's see, Ichigo and Ryou will have one room, Zakuro and Keiichiro will have one room, Tart and Pudding will have two that are connected, as will you and I Kishu," Minto started with Kish put a finger to her lips.

"Who said we had to have two? I love you Birdie! Marry me?" He asked with a wink and a smirk.

"How Kishu," Minto said, "Oh why not!" She giggled as he dipped her and kissed her when her buns fell apart.

Lettuce sighed as she looked at all the newly engaged couples and Pudding and Tart. "Ichigo's engaged and pregnant, Zakuro's engaged and going on a tour with Keiichiro, Pudding's moving in with Tart, Mint's engaged, and we're all moving into one big house, but nothing big for little old' me," She said and sighed again.

"Who said you couldn't have something special too?" Pai said.

"I don't know, me?" She answered and they both laughed.

"We'll I say the opposite!" Pai said, "Remember your dream of owning a school and bookstore?" He asked.

"Yes!" She answered.

"We'll I bought an old bookstore and Ryou's agreed to let us turn the cafe into a school," Pai said.

"OH Pai! You spoil me! I love you so much!" She exclaimed and hugged him. He kissed the top of her forehead and slipped something onto her finger while she wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" She said when she felt the new weight on her finger. She looked down and screamed.

"Lettuce I love you too much to let you go, will you marry me?" Pai asked taking her hand and looking into her eyes, "You're the reason I'm not so cold anymore, please help me stay that way forever," He took her into his arms and said, "Well?"

"YES!" And she fainted there in his arms head on his shoulder.

123456789101112

Masaya: What about me!

Me: What about you?

Masaya: Don't I get anyone?

Me: Yes you get to go out with a very good friend of mine, in fact she's right here! Meet Musa Rox.

Masaya: You're cute.

Musa Rox: Shut up bastard, I've got something fun planned.

Me: Oh boy you two have fun now! (Whispers) Don't kill him too fast.

Musa Rox: (whispers back) Oh I won't. (Normal tone) You want Ichigo back right Masaya?  
Masaya: YES!

Musa Rox: Come get the one thing every girl loves! Chocolate!!! (Runs away with choco bar on a string)

Masaya: (follows)

Me: LOL!

Masaya: (eats choco bar)  
Musa Rox: Did I mention I poisoned it?

Me: ROFL!

Masaya: (clutches throat and falls over)

Me: (shoots)

Musa Rox: Bingo!

Me: THE EVIL WITCH IS DEAD WHICH OLD WITCH THE WICKED WITCH! (Does dance) (Shakes Musa Rox's hand) Happy to do business with you.

Musa Rox: No prob! He had that coming.

Me: ((cough)) back to my ending... XD

Okay so I kinda cut it short but as soon as this is posted that means I have to finish the next KTOL chapter, which has been in the process for a loooong time, so be patient, you obviously know what the sequel is going to be. The weddings, the move, the decorating, the tour, everything! So be nice and wait patiently because my computer is being stupid so I'm writing and posting this mostly on my mom's computer. Be nice and wait!

I have to show you how close you all came to not making up your mind.

IXR: Pick One.

They get engaged3

Turns out she's pregnant.

Both3

ZXK: Pick One.

She and him tour the world3

They get engaged3

She's pregnant by a reeeeaaaallllly big number of months1

MXK: Pick One.

They get engaged3

Move to his planet2

He moves into a new house with her2

PXT: Pick One.

He moves in with her1

They move into the cafe3

Her Dad comes back to Japan to take her back home and they move away together1

LXP: Pick One.

They open a bookshop together.

They open a new private school together.

They get engaged.

All of the Above5

Gang: Yes or No Question.

Should they all live as a big happy family in the same house? No1 Yes3

SEE! OMG You all agreed on LXP though... and you all pretty much agreed on PXT but on MxK it all came down to one vote that was squeezed in at the last minute. And on both ZXK and IXR you couldn't make up your mind so I had to use both. Luckily on IXR you all picked engaged and both so I just used the both option... XD Anyway see ya! I think the sequel is going to be called Etcera XD


End file.
